Sleeping Sora!
by tsubame7
Summary: Oh please, why didn’t you just get Kairi to be Sleeping Beauty? By the way, how could my father be Roxas! I can’t be my own stinkin’ father!
1. I'm not a girl!

Sleeping Beau- Sora!

Disclaimer: I do not own…um…Kingdom Hearts and Disney. u.u

Chapter One: "I'm not a girl!"

Once upon a time in a far away land, there was a kingdom ruled over by King Roxas and his lovely wife Queen Namine. The kingdom they ruled over was very peaceful and beautiful as well. Sadly, though, King Roxas and Queen Namine don't have any children.

But one day, they found out that Queen Namine was pregnant and the whole kingdom was overjoyed. So then, after nine months, Queen Namine gave birth to their first **daughter**.

"What shall we name her?" Queen Namine asked her husband.

"Hm…oh I know! Let's take out the X from my name and see what we could make with those four letters!" King Roxas said excited.

"Hmm…Roas?"

"Soar!"

"No, no!"

"Sora!"

"Oh yes! Let's name her Sora." Queen Namine said happily.

"And what a coincidence too! It means Sky!" King Roxas smiled proudly.

_Wait just a minute! I'm not a girl! I'm a boy! _

Pinocchio? Is that you!

_No you blasted idiot! It's me! Sora! You know, Keyblade **Master**! Not Mistress because that's for girls. Master is for **boys** like me! _

Oh right…

_How come they think I'm a girl! I'm obviously a boy! This is a stupid story._

Excuse me! As if you've made any stories yourself! …a-and this is hard-work okay!

_Oh please, why didn't you just get Kairi to be Sleeping Beauty? By the way, how could my father be Roxas! I can't be my own stinkin' father! _

Shut up! I'm trying to tell a story here! …plus, babies don't talk!

_Why I outta—_

And so, after The King and Queen told everyone about their new-born **girl**, they wanted to have a celebration and invited the neighboring Kingdom. The King and Queen of the neighboring Kingdom had a son, who is about 4-5 years old.

So as they entered the palace of King Roxas and Queen Namine, they were greeted by the king himself.

"Cloud! Long time no see!" King Roxas smiled to his old friend Cloud. Cloud's mouth twitched, which seemed to be his charming smile…well isn't that a quick one. So they shook hands and King Roxas led them to the ballroom.

The two powerful kings stood right beside the lovely little pink cradle of Sora. Sora was wearing a beautiful pink dress, which had lots of pretty pink ribbons, ruffles and lace.

_I can't believe you made me wear such a dress! This is an outrage! How could you make me wear this! _

Well, you did sign a contract to do anything I say.

_I'd never do such an idiotic act!_

But you did…so…too bad!

_Get me out of this dress this instant! I'd like to see my lawyer!_

Your lawyer's on vacation in Honolulu, Hawaii…lucky man to have you as his client ey? You paid for his trip and all.

…_I….I…I DID NO SUCH THING! GIVE ME BACK MY MUNNY! DARN YOU! Now I know how Baralai felt…_

How do you know about Little Red Riding Hood? …Tch, Baralai is such a tattletale.

So anyhow, a small figure seemed to be peeking into the pink cradle.

"Why…if it isn't young little Sora…so this is what you do in your spare time? You try out dresses that don't even match you."

The baby girl in the cradle stared horrified at the young prince of the neighboring kingdom. It was-

To be continued…

Lil Message: (Insert evil laughter) BWAHAHAHAHA! A cliffeh … Anyway, I'm not sure who I'll make the prince…or am I? But maybe some suggestions from you people can change my mind! Please review if you feel like it! Some (ahem) suggestions are welcome…if you know what I mean…


	2. This can't be happening!

Sleeping Beau- Sora!

Disclaimer: I do not own…um…Kingdom Hearts and Disney. u.u

Message to the people who reviewed:

(Mitsukaii) I'm so happy that you liked it! Wow…3 AM…that's the time when the souls from purgatory come out! Eep! Er…but I don't really believe in that kind of stuff…hehe...

>.>

Er…yeah! So anyways…thanks for reviewing!

(Xover-girl) I'm so happy that you found it interesting! And of course…I'll let you know more! Thanks for reviewing!

(Kingdom219) XD! Yeah…good idea! And of course I'll keep going! Thanks for reviewing!

(Yukki)I hope 'HA' meant my story was funny! Thanks for reviewing!

(The Hyper Al Bhed Jokester) Thanks for reviweing! xD

Chapter 2: "This can't be happening!"

"Why…if it isn't young little Sora…so this is what you do in your spare time? You try out dresses that don't even match you."

The baby girl in the cradle stared horrified at the young prince of the neighboring kingdom. It was-

DUN, DUN, DUN, DUUUUUN…DUN, DUN, DUN, DUUUUUUN!

_Can you just GET ON WITH THE STORY! This dress is making me itch! _

So anyway…the young prince of the neighboring kingdom was… SEPHIROTH!

(Ahem) I don't know why I seemed to have shouted his name…but anyway…continuing with the story-

_You have got to be kidding me! Of all people! You made Sephiroth the young prince! He'd already kill me even before I get to prick my finger on that stinkin' spindl—_

Before Sora could RUIN the whole story…he was somehow cut off due to someone accidentally pressing the mute button…

Anyway, Sephiroth raised an eyebrow as Sora seemed to be mad about something and kept shouting stuff that only OTHER babies and the Narrator can understand. So of course, Sephiroth wasn't a baby anymore so he didn't understand what the poor little drooling and cross-dressing baby was talking about.

"Ah yes! They shall be betrothed! That would be so fun!" King Roxas laughed, imagining how Sephiroth and Sora would be.

Cloud just nodded and his mouth twitched.

Sephiroth heard what they said and looked to the little baby in the cradle.

"You're lucky that your father isn't the person that you've always wanted to kill." Sephiroth then looked to the two kings talking or you could say that King Roxas was talking to himself. Sephiroth glared at his father, Cloud.

"Luckily though…he bought me a mini masamune…" Sephiroth smirked and turned to the cradle again. Sora just stared horrified at the young prince.

"Maybe when you grow up, we could play a little friendly game." Sephiroth brought out his mini masamune which wasn't as long as the original but was still long anyway and it was still shiny and sharp as ever. Sora's eyes widened then she fainted.

Hm…I guess it was too much for her little heart to handle…how sad.

"Oh look! The three fairies have finally arrived!" King Roxas pointed excitedly at the window where three little lights were speeding into the palace. The three fairies then bowed down to the King and Queen. Sora finally woke up and tried to peak out of her little cradle and saw the unexpected.

Sora saw a man in a pink dress. It was Marluxia! He seemed to fit in the pink dress…it really matched him actually, Sora thought. She then saw another man but this time, it was a blue dress…

_RIKU!_

Sora's little eyes widened and she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Riku…in a dress…with wings!

Well there goes her cool best friend…

The next fairy was another MAN again, in a green dress. It was…Axel?

King Roxas went up to Axel and raised an eyebrow, "Red hair and a green dress? Psh…Red and Green are like so last…December!" King Roxas snapped his fingers.

"Shut up…" Axel snapped his fingers as well and fire appeared. Roxas stepped back, "Okay, okay…chill man…I was just messin' with ya pal."

Sephiroth crossed his arms and smirked as he eyed the three fairies. Ohh…blackmail.

"So anyway…why won't you guys just give your gifts to my little princess and so on." King Roxas said. Marluxia stepped up first and dusted off his pink dress.

"Okay, so it's like this…" Marluxia began while twirling a lock of his hair. "I'm gonna like give you a fabulous fortune! So when you grow up…you'll be like…totally gorgeous darling. Guys would fall head over heels for you." Marluxia squealed and went back down to where the other two fairies were.

Sora just stared blankly at Marluxia.

Axel went up next with a bored expression. "I have just granted you some fortune…to um…sing well…hoorah." He slowly waved his hands in the air with an emotionless face. Then went back down with his arms crossed.

Sora just raised an eyebrow at this.

Then a boom was heard above the palace. The lights went off and there was wind blowing fiercely.

A black figure rose from the ground and laughed maniacally. Sora squinted her eyes to see who it was…

To be continued…

Lil Message: Woo! Done with Chapter 2!

Please Review if you feel like it and suggestions are cool!


	3. Keeps getting weirder and weirder

Sleeping Beau- Sora!

Disclaimer: I do not own…um…Kingdom Hearts and Disney. u.u

Messages to those who reviewed:

(The sarmm) Eh…sorry for being crazy? Hehe…thanks for reviewing!

(Zanisha) Happy KH2 day to you too! And right! Of course it's just for fun and torture! I'm also sorry about the cliffies! I CAN'T HELP MYSELF! It's just so fun to make!

(Yuuki) Thanks for thinking it was funny! xD Oh yeah! And I'm sorry if your favorite character was Riku! I couldn't help it?

(Riku Lee) HAHA! RIKU-**CHAN** …o.o

Chapter 3: "Keeps getting weirder and weirder…"

Then a boom was heard above the palace. The lights went off and there was wind blowing fiercely.

A black figure rose from the ground and laughed maniacally. Sora squinted her eyes to see who it was…

It was…Donald?

_Donald? Er…as in…Donald the Duck? Donald Duck? Not Daffy Duck? But Donald? The one with Daisy Duck?_

Yeah, yeah, there isn't any other Donald that Kingdom Hearts knows of!

"Quwaquwaquwaquwaquwaquwa!" Donald laughed evilly…in his…er…very unique and ducky manner.

_Quwaquwa? What kind of an evil laugh was that!_

"Nyao I shyall gwif myai gwiff tyu yur wifftle fhrinshess!" Donald shouted at King Roxas and Queen Namine.

Everyone just stared at the evil duck.

"…What he say?" Queen Namine asked her husband King Roxas. The King just shrugged.

"Er…I think I know what he said." Some random guy raised his hand. He walked in front of the King and Queen and began translating what Donald had just said. Donald crossed his arms, rolling his eyes. He began tapping his foot…er…yeah…let's just call it that.

"He said, 'Now I shall give my gift to your little princess!'" The man said.

King Roxas and Queen Namine blinked, "Um…okay?"

"Fwut eet shyalf bee un effeel gwiff!" Donald yelled.

"Er…now he said, 'But it shall be an evil gift…'"

"How dare you think of giving my little princess an evil gift? You fiend! Arrest this man!" King Roxas commanded his guards. The guards walked up and were about to arrest the duck but then King Roxas shouted, obviously irritated,

"I said the man! The MAN not the duck!"

The guards looked at each other and shrugged. They took a hold of the translator and brought him into the dungeons.

_Oh for goodness sake! What an idiot! _

Now, now, young child…watch your language. You are still 34 hours old.

"Quwaow…quwat ifshiots!" **(Wow…what idiots!)** Donald raised a brow at the King and Queen. Then allowed himself to go to the little pink cradle of our little cute and all dressed in pink princess.

_Ugh! Stop describing what I'm wearing!_

"Now young little princess…I give you the misfortune of you pricking your finger on a needle of a spindle wheel once you turn the age of 17. Then you shall die! Quwaquwaquwaquwaquwaquwa!" Donald laughed evilly once again. He then wrapped himself with his cape and disappeared.

"It seems that when he's casting a spell, he speaks English?" Axel pointed out.

_Or the Narrator is just too lazy to translate the words into duck language…psh! (Sora rolls her eyes)_

King Roxas rubbed his eyes then looks around. "Huh? What happened? Er…I was busy taking out some dirt that went in my eyes…"

"Our little princess is going to die by pricking her finger on a needle of a spindle wheel!" Queen Namine screamed then fainted. No one caught her…poor girl.

"What? How could someone just die by pricking their finger?" King Roxas asked King Cloud.

"She'll die…" Were the only words Cloud said. King Roxas' eyes widened and he began shouting,

"I understand now! Everyone, I command you to burn your spindle wheels! NOW!"

Everyone just stared at King Roxas like he was some psycho. The people began saying stuff like,

"No way man…"

"Are you kidding me?"

"Dawg! You're one crazy foo'!"

King Roxas sighed, "I'll give everyone 100 bucks if they do?"

Everyone began leaving and burning their spindle wheels…

So while this was all happening, Sephiroth was glaring at the spot where Donald had disappeared. Aww! Could it be that he has fallen for our little princess Sora and would not let anyone kill her? Isn't that so sweet!

Sephiroth then turned to the little cradle and said coldly, "I'm not allowing anyone **_else_** to have the fun of killing you…only **I **can…"

Heh…heh…er…or not?

Sora just continued staring horrified at Sephiroth and nodded her little head slightly, which kind of wasn't supposed to happen because babies aren't supposed to understand what older people are talking about…er…but I'll just let it pass for now. Sephiroth smirked and left with his father King Cloud and his mother Queen Aerith.

The three fairies were still standing there…

Marluxia flew over to a crying King and patted his back.

"It's okay…Riku hasn't given his gift yet! Maybe he can counter it!"

"You're right!" King Roxas pushes off Marluxia and walks over to Riku. The King pleaded for Riku to not let some duck kill his young little princess.

"Well…hmm…I dunno…" Riku trailed off, thinking that it would take too much of his energy if he casts the spell.

_WHAT DOES HE MEAN BY HE DOESN'T KNOW! HE MUST HELP ME! DARN YOU RIKU! GO TO HECK! YOU BASTAR—_

To be continued…

Lil Message: Ooh! Will Riku help his best friend Sora? Or Will he not? AHH! … Er…Please review if you feel like it! And suggestions are very helpful!!


	4. This is wrong

Sleeping Beau- Sora!

Disclaimer: I do not own…um…Kingdom Hearts and Disney. u.u

Message to those who reviewed:

Jillia: Ehehe…sorry for not making Sephiroth actually fall in love with Sora when they grow up…but you never know? I'm glad you thought my story was funny! And thanks for reviewing: D

Acutekitty1: Well…I try my best to be original…:P…xD! Hehe! Oh yeah and…yes…the Sephiroth thing also creeps me out. AND thanks for reviewing too

RuinsOfTikal: Haha! Thanks for thinking it was funny! And thanks for reviewing!

The Hyper Al Bhed Jokester: o.o I have no idea what you're talking about.

Spirited angel1305: I hope you didn't get hurt! O.o I'll have to pay for all that damage if you did! Thanks for reviewing and thanks for thinking it was funny as well!

Anime-Luver101: Ehh…o.o thanks for reviewing:)

Chapter 4: "This is wrong…"

"Well…hmm…I dunno…" Riku trailed off, thinking that it would take too much of his energy if he casts the spell.

_WHAT DOES HE MEAN BY HE DOESN'T KNOW! HE MUST HELP ME! DARN YOU RIKU! GO TO HECK! YOU BASTAR—_

"Fine…I'll do it." Riku nods his head and walks up to the little princess.

"Let's see…hmm…so instead of dying…I guess she can just…uhh…" Riku suddenly gets out a piece of paper that has the word, "Script" written on it.

_He's always had a hard time memorizing…_

While he seemed to be searching for something, Axel got impatient, "Psst! This story is called **Sleeping** Beauty! Try to do something with that!"

"…Oh yeah! Sleeping! Sleep!" Riku laughed to himself.

…

Everyone simply stared at him waiting.

"Ahem…so she can just sleep…instead of dying." Riku smiled at himself proudly.

Some random person then asked, "Then is there some magical way for her to wake up?"

"Uh…throw cold water at her?" Riku blinked.

"…or maybe she can be kissed by her one true love?" Axel said, annoyed.

"Ew…that would be gross." Riku said with a look of disgust on his face.

Suddenly…everyone seemed to be still…

Okay…what happened!

_First of all…I'm supposed to be 16 when I prick my finger! Not 17. That's just stupid! _

So it was YOU who stole the remote control! Plus, it was 17! Not 16!

_No, no! I distinctly remember it being 16. _

But this is MY story! I'm the Narrator! Not you! I don't have to do EVERYTHING Disney did! Now give me that remote.

_No way! Not until you get me out of this pink dress!_

Do you want me to call, Sephiroth and inform him that you'd be pleased to participate in that little friendly game he had offered just awhile ago!

_...darnit…_

So anyway! Continuing with the story…

"I believe it would be romantic!" Marluxia says as he crosses his arms.

"But kissing! I mean…she hasn't brushed her teeth for goodness sake!" Riku glares at Marluxia.

"How would you know if the prince will go to her RIGHT after she pricks her finger on the needle?" Marluxia glares back at Riku.

"I never liked you…" Riku says grimly.

"No one cares!" Axel got aggravated and pushed Riku in front of the little pink cradle, "JUST DO THE STINKIN' SPELL SO THAT WE COULD GET OUT OF HERE AND OUT OF THESE RIDICULOUS FAIRY COSTUMES!"

"Someone's in a bad mood." King Roxas said in a sing-song voice.

"Shut up you!" All three fairies turned to King Roxas who was now hiding behind his lovely Queen.

_He's using his wife as a human shield! That's…romantic…_

So after Riku finally gave-in and cast his spell on Sora, Marluxia offered to take care of the little princess so that Donald wouldn't know where she would be. Too bad for Axel…he had to continue wearing that little fairy costume.

Later on, the three fairies and the little princess flew off to a little cottage in the woods. The King was devastated and mourned about how he would be missing his daughter's birthday's and her first word and when she gets to stand up and her first smile and—

"Oh look Namine! Cid has just delivered our new and improved Gummi ship! Let's go see!" King Roxas squealed in excitement and ran off with his Queen.

…or not even remember?

To be continued…

Lil Message: Well…was uber short…o.o hehe…SORRY! xD Please review if you feel like it and suggestions are cool!


	5. Here we go again

Sleeping Beau- Sora!

Disclaimer: …-sighs- Here we go again…I don't own Kingdom Hearts and Disney. ..

Lil Message: …I'M SORRY! I haven't been er…continuing…updating…writing…or stuff like that. Yeeah…I really am sorry though. ANYWAY! I hope you enjoy this one! …x.x

Message to those who reviewed:

FairyFox180: Well! Thanks for the two thumbs up! xD

Riku Lee: O.O What! No! I'd never do that to poor little Sora. xD!

RuinsofTikal: Aye, aye! -

Jilia: I hope Roxas freaking you out…is a good thing oo or something. I'm glad you thought it was funny by the way! Oh yeah! And thanks for reviewing!

The-Great-Ninja-Alexa2006: Well…I don't know how to add you in the story…x.x Because I got it all in my head, I just have to type it all down and tweak it a little bit here and there. So, I'm sorry. BUT! If you could come up with a way on how to include yourself in my story, then e-mail it to me! o Yesh! Aaaaand I might just add it to my story.

EyeoftheTigerKissoftheDragon: xD Haha! I'm glad you enjoyed my story! Thanks for reviewing!

Spiritedangel1305: I'm happy that you thought my story is good! xD And I shall update…wait…I'm doing that right now…well..er…Thanks for reviewing! xD!

Acutekitty1: Yesh! I won't forget to put another chapter…soo- …well…I'm sorry for being kinda late. .. BUT! Thanks for reviewing! And I hope you enjoy this chapter! o!

Leigh the Wonderlord: Okay! …oo I got to the next chapter! Please don't kill me! xD

Chapter 5: "Here we go again…"

And so, after 16-17 years, we shall now see the princess radiate with beauty and gracefulness, etiquette and poise, splendor and magnificenc-

"I. _Can't_. Believe. This!" A voice rang out in the wood. Oh…I wonder who that is. "This dress is even **worse** than last time!"

Eh…take a wild guess?

Sora stomped his foot and crossed his arms. He gave a loud huff and continued whining about his wonderful, awesome, spectacular, fantastic dress. -sniff, ahem- If I say so myself.

"It's too loose! It's too pink! It hurts my eyes! Aren't I supposed to be wearing some kind of old rag! Not some royal dress! I can't believe you made this! Well…actually…I can because this dress is SO-"

_You're such a diva… -.-_

Sora gives off a 'Well excuuuse me' look and glares at…well he can't really see the narrator so he just…well glares. "As I was saying…I'm not supposed to wear some royal, shiny, too bright, totally noticeable, dress thing! Won't the evil Maleficent- er…Donald…FIND ME EASILY!"

_Well if you haven't noticed dear princess…you've been wearing that dress for 16-17 years and the Quaker still hasn't found you AND…about the dress being loose thing…IT'S NOT MY FAULT YOU'RE SKINNY!_

"…gah! Then why aren't I wearing any shoes, huh! HUH!" Sora pointed at his feet which were…well kinda dirty because he wasn't wearing any shoes and all so yeah.

_Uh…-coughs- I couldn't find your size._

"Well…GET ME SOME SHOES!" Sora ordered, commanded, requeste-

"What are you? A Thesaurus!" He rolled his eyes.

_Whatever dude…do you want me to make those shoes for yo-_

"On second thought…I'm fine like this. My feet needed to breathe anyway!" Sora said matter-of-factly.

_Uh…huh….riiiight._

So anyway…back to the story…uh where was I before being **rudely **interrupted by her majesty? Oh! Well Sora was gracefully and –cough awkwardly cough- , dancing and prancing around a field of flowers. He stopped for awhile and picked up some flowers when it clearly states on a huge sign that happened to appear out-of-nowhere and in front of Sora that no one is allowed to pick flowers!

Ee ooh Ee ooh Ee ooh…

-Ahem-…That was supposedly the sound of a police car siren.

"Stop right there little lady!" A deep…well not really deep…it was kinda high…maybe the person was enduring puber- …er…voice shouted. "I said, Freeze!"

"The coppers!" Sora gasped, acting like some robber in a museum trying to steal a precious jewel. "Well that was pretty stupid." Sora added wryly.

The cop took off his helmet revealing…Roxas!

Sora gaped…"Roxas! What are you doing here! Aren't you supposed to be taking care of the kingdom!"

…_Dude…you used '!' three times._

"Do you _think_ I care!"

_-whispers- Four times…_

Roxas stepped back a bit at the sudden outburst and raised a brow at the last…statement. "Uh…" Roxas started, "Well…it's always been my dream to be a cop and bring justice to the world!"

"…" Sora blinked.

"…and shoot people." Roxas finished bluntly. Sora nodded his head totally understanding the situation.

---Awkward Silence---

"Soo…uh…who was supposed to be doing the real cop?" Sora asked.

"Er w-well…" Roxas was then cut off by a muffled sound.

"Mmf mmn, Mmn MMFF!"

"…what the-" Sora turned around to see a man…who was…well kind tied in a rope and a handkerchief covering his mouth making him unable to speak.

"You look so familiar." Sora mumbled, eyeing the 'stranger'.

To be continued…

Lil Message: Man, I suck! This chapter is as short as the others! xD I'd hate me if I was the reader. Oh yeah…and I hope you found it quite funny or even a teeny bit at least. …x.x Please review if you feel like it and suggestions are cool! xD


End file.
